The present invention relates to a device for positioning fitments on a perforated film. The invention especially relates, although not exclusively so, to the making of perfusion pouches or bags.
There are known flexible perfusion bags or pouches equipped with a port or fitment that allows for the introduction of a treatment product into the liquid contained in the bag or pouch, or for the distribution of the liquid contained in the bag or pouch. Those bags or pouches are generally constructed from a film on which the port or fitment is sealed in a position facing openings perforated in the film. In presently existing devices, the ports or fitments are placed on the film in a position perpendicular to the perforations, so that their base rests on the film to which it is later heat sealed. After the port or fitment has been placed on the film, and prior to the sealing operation, the port or fitment is not held in place and it risks movement with respect to the perforations in the film. Additionally following the sealing operation, the film is shaped to form a bag with the port or fitment completely outside the bag or pouch, including its base, so that the port is entirely subjected to stresses exerted on it during different handlings.